1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractors. More particularly, the present invention relates bone lever or bone leveler apparatus which are used to fix a position of the bone during a surgical procedure. Additionally, the present invention relates to circumferential retractors.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d is the drawing back of body tissue. When the operation involves making an incision, the incision itself often must be retracted. During surgery, internal organs, bones and tissues are intermittently retracted through the opening created in the retracted incision.
In certain surgeries, an assistant""s fingers are used as retractor paddles. However, greater technical ease is available through the use of various mechanical retractor systems. Mechanical retractor systems can be divided into two major groups: externally mounted xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d to the operating table and self-retaining retractors.
Bone leveler devices are commonly used so as to fix the position of a bone during surgery. Often, during surgery, it is necessary to insert pins, bolts, screws, plates and other mechanical devices onto a patient""s bone. Typically, the incision is made in the skin so as to access the bone. A bone leveler device can then be inserted through the incision so as to contact the surface of the bone so that the bone can be placed into a proper position for the insertion of surgical screws and other items. Unfortunately, existing bone leveler apparatus are often difficult to use and often obstruct the access by the surgeon to the bone. Typically, conventional bone leveler apparatus include mechanical structures which are placed above the incision and extend downwardly into the incision so as to keep the incision open while engaging the bone. It is often difficult for the surgeon to properly operate with such obstructions in front of the incision or the bone. These existing bone leveler apparatus are often difficult to use, very expensive and require sterilization after use.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such retractors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,610, issued on May 28, 1996 to Giglio, describes a xe2x80x9cself-retaining retractorxe2x80x9d. This retractor includes flexible, resilient retractor paddles which can be placed into the incision. A rigid frame is provided which includes two interlocking halves laid longitudinally over the incision. The incision retractor paddles are manually clipped to each frame half, and then the frame halves are opened to the desired extent. The incision retractor paddles and the frame provide the apparatus with stability for retraction of internal organs and tissues through the open incision by the addition of mounting jigs containing adjustment posts onto mounting means which radiate outwardly from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,777, issued on Aug. 3, 1999 to G. A. Sava, teaches a tissue retractor with particular use in spinal surgery. This tissue retractor includes a pair of pivotally linked arms, each with a blade mounted thereto by a ball-and-socket so as to allow free movement to the blades relative of the arms. The blades have an anchoring end to anchor to the bone. The retractor is operable by placing the blades in a wound opening, securing the anchoring ends to a portion of the bone in a position apart from each other, and operating the retractor to cause the blades to separate and to retract tissues surrounding the wound opening by outward pivoting of the blades relative to the position of the anchoring ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,343, issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to Nathanson et al., describes a surgical tissue retractor comprised of a plurality of retractor blades that can be operated simultaneously. Right and left retractor blades are mounted on an actuator mechanism that spreads or expands the blades as a rotatable primary actuator knob is rotated. A third retractable arm is mounted for simultaneous operation with the right and left retractor blade or independent operation through a secondary rotatable actuator knob that extends or retracts a threaded shaft attached to the center retractor blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,043, issued on Jul. 18, 2000 to Austin et al, describes a tissue retractor including a hook, a handle and a elastomeric band. The hook has a tissue-engaging portion and is retained by the handle such that the tissue engaging portion extends from a first end of the handle. The handle end of the band is retained by a second end of the handle. The back has a longitudinal body and at least one hub disposed about the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bone leveler apparatus that is particularly useful for surgical procedures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bone leveler apparatus which is easy to use and easy to adjust.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bone leveler apparatus which is disposable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bone leveler apparatus which provides the surgeon with automatic tension feedback.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bone leveler apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a bone leveler apparatus comprising a first blade member having a forward end suitable for contacting the bone and a rearward end, a second blade member having a forward end suitable for contacting the bone and a rearward end, and an elastic member having one end received by a first blade member and an opposite end received by the second blade member.
Each of the blade members has an identical configuration. Each of the blade members has a hole formed therein between the forward and rearward ends. The elastic member has one end extending through the hole of the forward end and an opposite end extending through the hole of the second blade member. Each of the blade members has a planar portion adjacent to the rearward end. The hole extends through this planar portion. Each of the blade member has a slot formed at the rearward end so as to extend rearwardly therefrom. One end of the elastic member is fixed in the slot of the first blade member. The opposite end of the elastic member is fixed in the slot of the second blade member. The slot is tapered so as to have a wide end opening at the rearward end and a narrow end adjacent to the hole. The forward end of each of the blade members has a pair of fingers formed thereat and extending in spaced relationship to each other. This forward end has a U-shaped channel formed between the pair of fingers. This U-shaped channel extends inwardly from the forward end. The pair of fingers are generally curved and extends outwardly in offset relationship to the planar portion of the respective blade member. The elastic member is a length of surgical tubing. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elastic member is formed of latex-free surgical tubing. Typically, the length of surgical tubing should have a length generally matching the circumference of the limb or body portion onto which the bone leveler apparatus is applied.